The use of telecommunications in today's society increases at an incredibly rapid pace. As the use of telecommunications increases, so to does the corresponding need for telecommunications infrastructure. Such infrastructure includes cabling, switching systems and connectors for cabling to connect to the switching systems and for connection to telecommunications' devices such as telephones, fax machines, etc. As more telecommunication infrastructure is used in single locations (e.g., to accommodate more and more telecommunications devices at single locations) telecommunications infrastructure becomes more and more complex and crowded. Thus, as with many things in today's society there is a drive for smaller and more economical devices in telecommunications infrastructure.
There are several existing styles of telecommunications cable connectors that exist today. For example, insulation displacement connectors (IDC) exist currently. These connectors are assembled by inserting individual wires into slots in a wire termination area of the connector, and then moving the movable portion of that connector toward another portion of the connector to close the connector and simultaneously force metal contacts through the insulation of the wire and into contact with the conductors of the wires. Other connectors include receptacles where individual wires are assembled by inserting the wires into the receptacles. A pair of blades exposed within the receptacles split the insulation around the wire and make contact with the conductor inside the insulation.